onifleetfandomcom-20200214-history
Weyoun 6.1
Most of the Galaxy has long despised the cloned series of beings known as Weyoun, since the Dominion War. The 6 series though has shown to be much more favorable with the galaxy at large. Service Born by means of cloning Weyoun 6.1 was orginally the intended Weyoun 11, however notable genetic alterations were made to allow this Weyoun to think for himself more than blindly follow the founders without question. The New Weyoun was renamed Weyoun 6, after Odo's Weyoun he knew who he had tried to help defect to the Federation. Unlike most Vorta who blindly follow other founders Weyoun is the first of the series to exhibt a collection of tastes such as fine art and good food, and simple pleasures of life. One flaw in their genetic code was fixed allowing them extreme visual acuity allowing them to see at a further distance. Another feature was an enhancing of the tastebuds allowing them to enjoy other cultures food. Weyoun Serves as the Supreme Civil Advisor and Cheif attendant under Odo, who frequently has enjoyed the company of Weyoun during his excursions outside the Great Link. Personality Weyoun has changed very much from his previous incarnations. Although he was incredibly loyal to the Founders he had the ability to question whether or not the choice should be applied or not. This allowed a Founder to rethink what Weyoun would repeat so that orders were not taken to extremes. Weyoun also would also have a firm but not overbearing attidude toward other parties when they attempted peace talks. In many ways this Weyoun was more intelligent than his Gamma Quadrant counterparts. He was made to learn about a culture, learn about all mannerisms and then be able to negoatiate according to the customs of the species. Weyoun however has failed quite often among the taiidan courts as well as the UGI causing many headaches on both sides, esspecially after his excution. However like all Weyouns another is always cloned to take the orginal's place. "I sincerely regret to inform you on the latest recent demise of Weyoun 6." Taiidan Ambassador "Again?" DUA Ambassador "Again." Taiidan Ambassador "My aplogies for any harm or damage to your cultural and laws we will try to make sure the next does not repeat the errors the last one commited" DUA Ambassador "Understood, we Taiidans have learned from what you taught us about the Uranian's is that, an indiviuals crime should not result in the punishment of many." Taiidan Ambassador "And we are glad you see it that way, now can you please send us a full report on what he did and what other rules we can avoid to break?" DUA Ambassador "To the first yes, i will send a report, to the second we can't. You'll just have to keep sending in replacments and if they break the law then we will send you the report on what they did so that they don't do it again." Taiidan Amabassador "Maybe Odo will consider, creating a more Taiidans strictly diplomat program, instead of the this time and money intensive Weyoun project..." DUA Ambassador Category:DUA